Oops Series
by Rozz
Summary: The Oops Series is an all in one package of our GSR in the lab caught by prying eyes. I hate when I can't find all of the stories in a sereis, so I've decided to put them all together. CSI is not mine, don't sue me!
1. Chapter 1

OOPS 

Dislclaimer: I swear that CSI was never mine, that is the truth and nothing but the truth so help me. ++++

Sara kept looking at Grissom all shift. She couldn't help it. As he walked by layout, Sara looked up. He was looking expecially good.

"Excuse me," she told Warrick as she left to follow her boss. He opened his door and Sara slipped in before it shut. He went around and closed all of the blinds. The lights weren't on, and since he wasn't looking for her, Grissom couldn't see her in the shadows behind one of his shelves, where she had crept while he was closing the blinds.

His back was turned to her and she slowly crept towards him. She was to the side of the chair and before he could say anything, she had slipped over the arm of the chair and sideways into his lap. Quickly she captured his lips in a ravenous kiss.

The both broke away, panting for breath.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He said simply.

"A good looking boss and hungry coworker."

As Sara replied she slipped off her shoes and repositioned herself so that she was square in his lap and wound her legs around him, pulling him closer. Her arms went around his neck as his went to her hips, pulling her even closer, so that there was nothing between them.

Their lips crashed again as both were eager to repeat the earlier kiss. Sara could feel her wetness and his heat in between them.

Once their kiss had ended, Sara jumped off his lap and checked to see that the door was locked. She then shimmied out of her pants and back into his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm, Would you like a play by play or an over all summary?" Sara unzipped his pants and slid them down to his knees as well as his boxers.

"Sara, Here?"

"Why not, the door's locked, lights are out, blinds closed, as long as we're both quiet, no one will know. I don't think I'll make it all the way home."

Grissom was about to protest, but she kissed his again, sending his thoughts swirling.

Sara slowly lowered herself onto him, biting her lip to stifel a groan. He felt so good in her, she still had trouble believing how perfect he was in every way. She had wrapped her legs around him again, and they began moving together.

She had leaned down and started to kiss him passionately again, eliciting a small groan from Grissom. She pulled away slightly so that their lips were almost touching.

"Quiet, remember?"

Grissom nodded and quickened his pace. Sara joined him. His hands were on her hips again, and her hands were around his neck, pulling his face to hers again. Grissom began to groan again as Sara moved one of her hands down to where they were joined and started to rub herself. Grissom tightened his grasp on her hips and brought her down to him hard.

Sara had to bite her lip again as she came hard. She closer her eyes and stiffened, A few seconds later, Grissom came, too. He let out a little moan and kept rocking. He stopped, breathing heavily. Looking at Sara, he saw she was smiling wickedly, indentations of her front teeth on her lower lip.

He shook his head,"Sara."

He kissed her softy and smiled as she got off of him and went to get the paper towels that he had.

"You're so lucky that I love you," Grissom grinned up at her and she brought her head down to kiss him sweetly.

"And you're lucky you're a sexy boss."

Grissom smiled and looked at her. She got her pants on and wiped her hands on them before sitting on him again.

"See you later?"

"Of coarse," he smiled and kissed her before she left. He leaned back in his chair and did what he had planned to. Sleep.

Sara headed back to layout. Warrick had on his orange glasses and handed her a pair.

"Could you turn the lights off?"

"Yep," Sara went to the door and flicked the switch.

Warrick turned on the black light, and looked over at Sara, who was studying the clothes intently. He took a double take as he saw something bright on Sara's pants.

"Uhh, Sara?"

"What's up?" She was still stairing at the clothes.

"Uhh, should I know what's going on?"

"With what?"

"Your pants."

Sara looked down, and thanked the world that the lights were off so that Warrick could not see that her face was tomato red.

"Oops."

She lifted her head to Warrick, "I'll be right back."

"I bet you will," Warrick smirked as she went to change her pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Double Oops 

See 'Oops' for disclaimer. Thank you, you kind kind people. Bravo!

Sara, Grissom, and Catherine sat in the interegation room on the other side of the table from the suspect and his lawyer.

Grissom was just finishing his monologue, "...In Las Vegas, that's considered as murder."

The police officer came over and cuffed the man. He and his lawyer left the room. Catherine stood up, "Nice job guys, I'm going to go fill in the DA."

As the door swung closed, Sara turned to Grissom.

"Dr. Grissom, how do you do it?"

"What?"

"Be you," she smiled.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," Sara slid to the end of the side of her seat.

Grissom did the same, leaning in to her.

He punctuated every word with a kiss," I..go home..to an..extremely..exotic..beautiful..sexy..brunette..who..keeps me..on..my toes.."

"Can I meet her?" Sara leaned back slightly so that his lips couldn't reach hers.

"I'd have to take you home," Grissom's eyebrows rose.

"I don't think she would mind." Sara gave him a final sweet kiss and after a few second rose. Grissom followed her to the door, where they were both met by Detective Brass.

"Brass, what can we do for you?"

He smiled and looked around. Whispering lightly he looked at both of them, still smiling,"You two are so damn lucky that I was the only one in the observation room to see that."

"You were in the observation room!" Sara had a little trouble keeping her voice low.

"Yeah, and you two better try a little harder for a little more subtility."

"Sorry, Brass," Grissom said, face slightly red.

"Hey, don't apologize, I think it's about time, but some other people might not."

"Gotcha,"Sara smiled, "Bye." Grissom nodded.

"Bye, and try to stay out of trouble," Brass smiled as he watched Grissom usher Sara through the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

Triple Oops 

Sara and Grissom were heading down the halls towards the morgue. Once they had rounded the corner of the stairway, Grissom gently nudged Sara underneath it and threw his file down onto the ground. Pushing Sara against the wall, he held both her hands above her head as one of his hands went around to grab her ass.

"Why do you do that to me?"

"What?"

"Walk like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me not to walk at all?"

"Only if I could carry you."

Sara smiled and their lips came together. Their tongues dueled as Grissom's hand came around and pressed on her center through her jeans.

Sara arched to him, trying to increase the pressure of his hand. Grissom saw what she was doing and took his hand away, making her groan and pull her face away from his.

"What is it?"

"Nothing?"

"Then why did you take your hand away?" Sara wriggled against the tight grip he had on her wrists.

"So I could do this," He said after looking around and popped the button on the top of her jeans.

Sara's legs quivered under her as she felt Grissom slide his hand into her pants and panties.

He came down for an overpowering kiss again. "So wet," he whispered into her ear. She bit her lip as she felt Grissom move his hand so that he was gently rubbing her clit. She moaned softly.

"Shh," he whispered before meeting her lips again. Their tongues danced as Grissom slowly rubbed her. She arched as far as she could again.

She broke off of his mouth and whispered to him, "Such a tease," before joining their lips again. Grissom began to forcefully rub her and she tried extremely hard to not moan as she came. Grissom made one of his fingers into her and feeling her pulse around it was enough for him. As the both came, Grissom was a little louder than she was, and let out a soft moan, releasing her hands.

He extracted his glistening hand and began to lick the liquid off and Sara watched him and buttoned her pants back up. Once he was finished, Sara could no longer take it, and captured his lips once again, moving her hands to the back of his neck as her tongue swirled around his, tasting her own sweet liquids.

The throat clearing behind them made Sara and Grissom jump apart. Doc Robbins stood there with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Al, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. Your body is ready, you're welcome to coem in, but Sara, zip up your fly."

Sara looked down and turned red as the coroner made it though the door to the morgue.

She zipped up and turned to Grissom, standing on her tiptoes to look into his eyes, leaving no space between them, but keeping her arms to her side.

"Your fault."

"For what, giving you pleasure."

She smiled slightly,"That too." She lowered herself and walked into the morgue, followed by a smug Grissom.


	4. Chapter 4

Oopsy 

Grissom had come to the conclusion that Sara Sidle was evil. He had left hours before her because Ecklie had needed him for a bug infested corpse instead of leaving him with his beautiful Sara.

That made him hate Ecklie even more.

Sara had purposly let her hair dry in curls. She swayed her hips slightly more suggestively when she walked. She smiled suggestively when she knew he was looking at her. She had worn the pants that he had told her he loved on her because they made her legs go on forever. She had also worn the shirt which showed just a little more, and the dangly necklace which he had given her which came together and sent a chain down her chest, ending slightly before the shirt started.

Grissom had decided that that was enough and made sure the bathroom was clear before waiting for her to walk by. When she did, he grabbed her wrist and twirled her through the door.

"Do you know what all this stuff does to me?" Grissom growled after he had kissed her several times.

She smiled, pushing him back, "That's what you get for leaving me this morning before saying goodbye or even leaving me a note."

She moved towards the door.

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"To work, remember? One kiss will not make me fall all over you in this situation and have sex with you in the bathroom," She smiled wickidly and pushed the door open, walking out and leaving an angry Grissom.

As she left the bathroom, Sara found Nick with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

"You know that is the Men's Room right?"

"Oops," Sara said looking at the sign.

Grissom took that moment to burst out of the bathroom, "Sara-"

He closed his mouth as he saw Nick.

Both of Nick's eyebrows went up.

"Now I don't beleive that you didn't know it was the Men's Room."

"Nick, it's not what you think it is," Sara spit out.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, I didn't just see Grissom bring you into the bathroom?"

"Well, you saw that but-"

"And I didn't come over here and find the door locked?"

"Maybe, but-"

"And I didn't just hear you in the bathroom talking about you having sex there?"

"Okay, you did, you did, but you can't tell anyone!"

"Hey, my lips are sealed, I don't have sex with coworkers in the bathroom, but hey whatever," Nick smiled at them as Grissom led Sara down the hall.

"Your fault this time, big mouth."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"I'm not the one who decided to hijack me and locked the door which gave Nick the false image of us having sex in the bathroom!" They whispered as they headed through the halls.

"Of coarse, screaming about it in the bathroom might not have helped."

"Oh, look at that, work, which we're supposed to be doing, bye," She smiled sweatly and turned off into the A/V Lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Uh-oh 

As an order from Ecklie, the whole night shift, as well as some lab techs, were ordered to go to a sexual harassment seminar that would be held in one of the conferance rooms of a nearby hotel.

The team arrived in two seperate cars, and joined up near the back. They all sat in one row, seeing that they were not the only people in Las Vegas who needed to be taught about sexual harassement in the workplace.

Grissom sat on the end, closest to the door. Next to him was Sara, followed by Greg, Nick, Catherine, and Warrick. They were all bored to death. Greg thought that the host most have been the guy from Ferris Beuhler's Day Off.

After a while Sara looked over at him dirtily.

"What?" He whispered.

"Stop it," She whispered back.

Sara turned back to the presenter. Not long after she turned back to Greg, "Knock it off."

"What?"

"Pinching my butt, stop."

"I'm not."

Sara turned back again. Not two minutes later, she turned back to him, "Greg, I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I come back, you better knock it off!" Grabbing her purse Sara went to the doors and pushed them forcefully open.

Grissom's pager vibrated. Ass Here Now. He turned to Greg, "Tell Catherine I've got to go."

The message got to Catherine and she leaned over to see him. 'Bugs' he mouthed, and she made a face. Grissom smiled and got up. He went through the doors and once they had swung shut, Sara had her arms wrapped around his neck, and his face to hers.

"I should have never told you that pinching my butt is a major turn on," She smiled.

"You shouldn't have? Really, I was having fun."

She smiled and kissed him again. This time it was deep.

From behind them she heard, "Who knew that she could go without air for that long?"

She twirled around fast, causing her to lose her balance and Grissom to try to stop her from falling by grabbing her hips. Both of them fell to the floor. Sara laying on top of Grissom.

"Graceful, Sidle, extremely graceful," Came another call. Sara got up and helped Grissom up. They then turned to face Hodges.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Grissom asked Hodges dropped his arms.

"I was just going to the bathroom."

"Then hurry up. And stop making fun of my girlfriend."

Hodges hurried along the hallway, leaving Sara and Grissom alone again.

"Well, if it isn't my hero?" Sara laughed and kissed him again. This time no one interrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh-no 

Sara was extremely angry at Grissom. He had taken a shower this morning and left her no hot water whatsoever. So, she had taken her clothes and gone to use the bathroom at the lab.

As she turned on the hot spray and stepped under, she heard the door open.

"Sara?"

"Hey, watsup."

"Nothing really, why are you showering here."

She came up with a quick lie, "The boiler at my apartment broke and it's either this or a freezing cold shower, which I did not opt for."

"Oh," Catherine returned.

"So, what did you want?"

"Well I was wondering, we have a little time before shift, and maybe we could talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, like we did that time after you dumped that Hank jerk."

"Uhh, I was drunk then."

"Okay, then can we talk, not-drunk."

"Okay?"

"Good," Catherine moved to the stall next to Sara, farthest from the door, and sat on the bench that it offered.

"So, Sara, what's going on? Anyone new in your life?"

"Look, Cath, I can tell that you are dying to tell me something, so why don't you?"

"Warrick asked me out on a date!" she practically screamed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Last night in the locker room after shift!"

"That's-"

Sara was cut off by a loud and angry Grissom, "Sara!"

"What?!" She returned, clearly not happy with him. Catherine just sat there, listening to a golden water cooler conversation, seemingly unnoticed.

"You just left! I didn't know where you went!"

"So, what, I'm not allowed to go anywhere?!"

"I'd like to know where you were going!"

"So, what you could follow me there! Okay, well, I went to the lab to take a shower because someone used all the hot water!"

"That's not my fault, you flushed the toilet on me!"

"Because you left your breifcase where I could trip over it again!" Sara was getting extremely angry, couldn't she even take a shower?

Sara had come up with an evil plan and stepped out of the shower, covering herself with a towel. She stepped out from behind the curtian and slowly began to circle Grissom, all the while arguing.

"Do you like cold showers?"

"No I don't."

"Well, neither do I, so I came here to take a hot shower."

"You think you could have told me that before you left?"

"You were going to come here anyway!"

"Yes, eventually, but I would like to know that you're safe here."

"How Sweet," Sara smiled venomously as she placed her hands on his chest, and before he could wrap his arms around her, she pushed him into the ice cold water.

Sara began laughing histerically at the sight of baffled and cold Grissom. Catherine heard this and poked her head around the corner, where she saw her boss and began cracking up.  
Grissom paid no attention to Catherine and got out of the shower, headed towards Sara. She backed up into the wall behind her.

"That was not nice."

"I never said that I was nice."

Grissom reached fowards and grabbed her arm before she could get away. He scooped her legs out from under her, and made his way towards the shower with a struggling Sara. Once he was close enough, he put Sara down, but didn't let her go. Instead, he walked into the freezing shower with her in front of him, half losing her towel.

Once under the spray, Sara screamed so loud that everyone in the lab heard it. Greg and Nick were the first one in the shower room, were they saw Sara yelling at Grissom, half wrapped in a towel.

"Why would you do that? Do you know how cold that was? I did it to get my revenge, but you had no meaning to!"

"Sara, are you okay?"Greg interrupted, causing Sara to turn towards him.

"No, I'm not okay, he just shoved me under what must have been negative degree water!"

While she was saying that Grissom had snatched the towel causing her to scream again and turn towards him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL!"

"I needed it and not until you say sorry!"

"Me apologize to you! That's a good one, you should be apologizing to me!"

"Okay," Grissom said, using the towel like a lasso and wrapping it around her butt and pulling her towards him until she was against his chest.

"I'm sorry for leaving my breifcase so that you could trip over it and using all of the hot water. Your turn."

"I'm sorry for flushing the toilet while you were in the shower and leaving."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. I really am sorry."

"I know."

Grissom leaned down to kiss Sara, which sparked a passionate kiss. Nick, Greg, and Catherine now stood in the doorway gaping.

Catherine was the first to recover. "Okay, party's over, let's go," she said as she left the two to their privacy.


	7. Chapter 7

Shit 

Sara had been working in the garage, and had on one of the blue jumpsuits. Grissom loved the blue jumpsuits and was watching her. Once shift was over, Sara made her way to the locker room, intent on changing. What she didn't know was that Grissom was following her.

She opened the door and went in, followed by Grissom, who closed the door behind him. She still didn't notice his presence until she faced her locker, which was when Grissom had spun her around and slammed her up against the lockers, making them bang.

Sara caught her breath and looked into his eyes before his mouth began to devoir hers. She moaned and he pressed her against the lockers harder. He reached under the top of the jumpsuit and only found the lace of her bra. Grissom was now utterly aroused. He unzipped the top of the suit and pulled it off of her.

She moved to take off his shirt ripping the bottom out of his pants, and taking no more than two secord on each button. Once his shirt was off, Grissom moved to take the rest of the jumpsuit off, and was again astonished to find that Sara was not wearing any pants.

"Do you normally do this?"

"No, I just felt that today was going to be special."

Grissom let her finish before he picked her up so that her legs wrapped around him. He fell back against the lockers, and they clashed again. Sara was working on his belt when they both heard the door open and close.

"Gil, are you in here?"

Sara and Grissom both shuddered at the voice and hurridly gathered their clothes before moving to the end of the locker and pressed against it.

"Gil?" Ecklie's voice rang out again. They then heard the door open and close. Both sighing relief, Grissom leaned down to capture Sara's lips again. They dropped their things as the kiss deepend and Sara backed into the wall.

"GIL!" Grissom spun around to find a severel ticked off Ecklie.

"My office, five minutes!" They heard the door open and close again, and made sure that he was gone before they let out their breathes.

"Shit," Grissom sadly smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her again.

"We have to get dressed," Sara mentioned.

"I heard."

They parted and seperately got dressed.

On the way to Ecklie's office, they got weird stares and smiles.

"Okay, Conrad, What is this about?"

"You know damn well what this is about. Sit down."

"Conrad, could we just get to the point?"

"Certainly, well, since you two are seeing each other, there are goin to have to be some changes."

"Okay, I quit," Grissom smiled at him, "I will become a consultant when it is needed, otherwise, night shift is yours to deal with."

Conrad smiled, "Glad that we could come to an agreement, I'll just have to talk to the sherrif and it will be final."

"Good are we done?"

"Certainly, goodbye"  
++++++++

"Why would you do that?" Sara asked as they walked down the halls.

Grissom smiled at her," The Sherrif likes me and won't give me up without a fight. When he finds that I was being blackmailed to quit, he won't let any changes be made to the nightshift. The end."

"I'm with a smart one, huh?"

Grissom smiled down at her, "Don't you know it."

Several days later, Ecklie fumed into Grissom's office, "You knew this would happen!"

"Yes I did."

Ecklie just glared at him and left the room, still fuming.


End file.
